Dirty Sunshine
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Set in a sort of AU season 5 Buffy. Drusilla is living with Spike, but when she gets fed up with his infatuation with Buffy and leaves, will she be able to make it on her own? And what about the Initiative finding them? Are any of them safe?
1. Default Chapter

**Dirty Sunshine**

A/N: Yes, this is named after the song which I was listening to in huge quantities when this was written. So…enjoy! 

She wakes up, her eyes adjusting to the weak filtered light of his cottage, she feels dirty just like every time, used. Like a whore, the whore that she is, everyone knows what she is. He doesn't love her, he just uses her…sometime he bites her when they make love, she hates it most then. Blood mixed with passion soaking the sheets; it wasn't supposed to be like this, she thinks, I didn't want to be like this. 

She slips out of bed, a cream colored sheet wrapped around her slim body, feeling cool against her flushed skin. He grabs her arm, startling her, she thought he was asleep, but he's been watching her this whole time. "What do you want?" her voice wavers and she looks uncertainly at him. 

A smile curls his lips, "Just you, it's always been you" he says softy, caressing her neck and catching a stray droplet of blood running down her ivory skin. His eyes never leaving hers he brings his finger to his lips and licks the droplet of blood off slowly and sensuously. She has an urge to get back in bed again, have him in her again. He's so beautiful when he's like this, not primal and animalistic, just soft and human. 

He kisses a trail up her arm, gently guiding her back into bed. "Now the question is" he says, "Do you want me?" she closes her eyes then and yields to him. "Yes," she whispers melting into his arms and molding her body against his, "Oh yes"

"Wake up" she felt rough hands grasp her shoulders and shake her, but she didn't want to open her eyes, not yet. Why couldn't she just sleep more? Everyone was always telling her what to do, what about what she wanted. Miss Edith told her she should stand up to them all, and she should. 

Drusilla opened her eyes slowly, "I should" she said aloud, still savoring the image in her head, her dream that wasn't a dream at all, but a distant memory of a time long ago, when she was human…when she was with Angelus…it was pain and sacrifice, but also sweet, a lovely sweetness like the taste of blood in ones mouth, sweet with a hint of copper. 

The platinum haired vampire sitting next to her shakes his head, "I won't even pretend to know what you're talking about" he says. 

Drusilla frowned, Spike was cross with her, her Spike, but he wasn't hers anymore was he? Drusilla glared at Miss Edith, don't say those things, she said, it's not your place. Drusilla crossed her arms and pouted, "It's your fault" said plainly. 

Spiked head snapped up and he looked at her, "What are you babbling about, luv?" he asked, plainly not really caring but feeling the need to ask anyway. 

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Miss Edith" Drusilla replied, "She thinks that you don't love me, that you love the little blonde haired girl, the slayer. Miss Edith lies, doesn't she?" Drusilla asked, her brown eyes large and solemn, child-like, searching for an answer in Spike's ocean blue ones. 

"Go back to sleep Dru" Spike said, standing up and starting to pace. 

So she was right, I shouldn't have doubted Miss Edith, she knows, she sees what I don't.

"You love her, don't you?" Drusilla asked and shook her head, suddenly full of pity, for her William, for the slayer girl.  "The moon doesn't taunt her, she doesn't have conversations with the stars, she might be sane, but she's all alone, what an incredibly sad existence…so lonely. Maybe she needs you, take care of her, bring her here. Sire her William, I could use a friend beside Miss Edith with her painted smile and suspicious eyes" Drusilla said, getting out of the bed and walked over the Spike, laying her head on his shoulder. "We could be strong again, we could bleed Sunnydale dry if we tried…just like in the old days" she said dreamily. 

Spike resisted an urge to shove her away, push her to the ground, hit her, slap her back into sanity, to punish her. Yes, he was in love with the slayer and he hated himself all the more for it, but he could have a conversation with her…he didn't, they just shagged mostly, but she was sane, she was whole, she didn't cling to him like a needy child. She'd punch him, curse him after they screwed, but she was strong, she had an inner flame that matched his. If he slapped Dru, she'd just fall to the floor like a wilted flower, she never was one to fight back. 

"I'm going out" he told her, stepping out of her grasp.

"Bring me back something?" Drusilla asked, hopeful. "Bring me someone to eat?"

"Get out of the bloody crypt and get someone to eat yourself!" Spike growled, "You would have died a long time ago, starved if I hadn't taken care of you. I know you're sane, I know you're in there somewhere, but damn it Dru, why wouldn't you let me see that person? Do you want me to love you or hate you?" he left the question hanging in the air as he left the crypt, walking out into the cool night air and never looking back.

Drusilla sunk to the ground and cradled Miss Edith in her arms, "He doesn't mean it" she whispered, "He's just cross over something or another, he'll comeback to us Miss Edith, he always does."

What if he doesn't? He's tried of you Dru, he wants the slayer, she's good, a good pure light that you'll never be!

Drusilla glared down at Miss Edith, hating her for her taunting. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she cried shrilly, throwing Miss Edith across the room. The doll landed in a heap on the floor and Dru heard the sickening crack of porcelain. 

"M-miss Edith?" Dru called out softly.

Silence

"Miss Edith? I'm sorry" she said, walking over to the doll's crumpled form and picking her up, seeing  the crack cross the dolls porcelain face, it almost shattered in two. 

"I'm so sorry Miss Edith" Drusilla whispered, hugging the broken doll close to her, patting down the doll's tangled blonde hair. Drusilla whimpered as she noticed Miss Edith's chipped arm. Dru hugged her tighter. "Shh, don't cry Miss Edith, it's okay, mummy's here" she comforted her doll and looked around, wishing Spike hadn't left, or Daddy or Grandmum, but they left a long time ago. She was all alone. 

Dru stood up numbly still clutching Miss Edith and walked in a haze out of Spike's lair, out into the night. "We must find William" she told her doll, "He'll make everything okay again, he will, he always does"

Her brown eyes scanned the darkness for her beloved Spike, but everything was silent. She didn't know where he could be. Probably at the little blonde girls house, but she hadn't paid much attention whenever Spike had taken her somewhere, she didn't want to get lost and didn't know where her beloved was anyway. 

Dru sat down on the grass and started methodically petting Miss Edith again; she closed her eyes and listened to the stars, hoping they'd tell her what to do. But even they didn't speak to her…everything was silent here, there were no sounds at all, as if the entire world was on pause and it was only Drusilla moving about.

Dru started humming to herself to cover the silence that deafened her ears, she looked around, sensing something…but not quite sure what it was…something. Hopefully a human, she needed to feed and she also hadn't has someone to play with in such a very long time. She and Spike used to play together, such amusing little games they'd make up, but it was all different now. Her Spike was gone and it seemed as if Miss Edith was fading from her too. Everything Drusilla touched withered and died. "Just like my daises" she said aloud, "Everything I touch turns to ash" 

A/N: Review!!


	2. chapter 2

**Dirty Sunshine**

**Chapter 2**

A sandy haired man shifted behind the bushes he was in and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "I've got a possible hostile in sight" he reported, "Agent Riley requesting back up"

A moment later two more soldiers joined him soundlessly in the bushes. 

"Possible?" questioned his friend, Forrest. 

Riley nodded, "I think she's a vampire, but we need to wait and see if she feeds, then we move in and immobilize her" Finn told the other two men, his eyes fixed intently on the silhouette of the young woman, the half moon creating a pale ethereal glow on her. 

"And if she doesn't feed?" asked Forrest impatiently

"Then she might as well be a sitting duck for something to attack her, either way we get something to bring back to Walsh" he replied gruffly, "I'm pulling rank here Forrest, don't question my judgment" he muttered, cocking his taser and waiting, his thoughts lapping at him in the silence. 

He didn't want to patrol tonight; his mind was muttled; his relationship with Buffy over and her knowing far to much about the Initiative and not agreeing with any of it. Why did she have to be so difficult? Couldn't she just trust Riley's judgment? He wouldn't be involved in any shady practices; he was a soldier for god sakes!

"Um, Finn, are we going to wait until the hostile actually sucks her victim dry before we take her down?" asked the slightly annoyed voice of Graham. 

Riley came out of the haze of his thoughts and saw that the hostile had a man, a late night jogger probably, by the neck. Riley cursed under his breath at his distracting thoughts and stepped put of the bushes, "Alright men, lock and load"

~~~~~

Drusilla closed her eyes, savoring the metallic taste that flooded her mouth, and the shuddering of the body she held on to tightly as the twin gash marks in the large muscular neck flooded crimson life into her waiting mouth. 

She had to get stronger, then she'd go find her William, and he'd fix Miss Edith, and everything would be okay again, right after she got done feeding. 

Drusilla closed her eyes as she felt her prey's pulse weaken and her own body strengthen; it was magic, drinking blood. When she had a full stomach the stars sang to her and the sky exploded in color, she was content and her world wasn't a dull grey hue that it'd taken on recently. 

Drusilla was just about the let her prey drop to the ground as she felt an electrifying pain ripple through her body. Dru's knees buckled and she fell to the grass, clutching Miss Edith to her. Pain, it was beautiful and familiar…but not like this, not electrifying so she couldn't even move, there was no fun in that. She was used to the burning of a cross being pressed again her skin, the sweet torture she'd get from Angelus; how he played with her so!

~~~~~

"She's out cold" Forrest said, tapping the unconscious vampiress with the tip of his army boot. 

Riley nodded, pulling the lithe form to her feet and slumping her over his shoulder, noticing as a broken porcelain doll that fell out of her grasp. 

"Hostile 20 is recovered" he said into his walkie-talkie, "We're in route back to the compound" Riley said and once he received an affirmative on this he clicked off his walkie-talkie and started to walk back toward the Initiative compound. 

"Finn" Graham's voice stopped him, "Should we bring the doll or leave it?"

"Bring it" Riley replied, "Walsh will be interested in this, a grown vampire who caries around a child's doll" he told the other two men as he continued the walk back to the compound, hearing the other two soldiers footsteps behind him. 

So ends another day; Riley though as he punched in the password and walked through the heavy white doors into the compound, depositing the still unconscious vampire in a containment cell. As he was setting her down she came to and started to struggle, screaming and kicking. 

"Let me go!" she screamed, spitting a mouth full of blood in Riley's face and then trying to rush past him out of the cell only to be apprehend by three other soldiers, dragging her back in. In the end it took all four grown men to hold her down so Riley could inject her with a sedative so she'd stay put. 

As Riley wiped the spittle and blood from his face he threw the doll down next to the drugged vamp. "Maybe that'll shut her up" he said for an explanation to Forrest and Graham's questioning stares. 

Riley bent over the vampires noticing the slightly dazed but peaceful looked on her face, she was beautiful, her ebony hair surrounded her head like a fan, and a few droplets of blood dotted her ruby red lips that were partly open in a smug half grin. "What's your name?" he asked, resisting the urge to wipe the blood from her lips and sit her up from the skewed position she lay in on the floor. 

~~~~~~~

Drusilla smiled and licked her lips feebly, reaching for Miss Edith and cradling her in her arms again before answering, "Drusilla" 

She dimly wondered what they'd injected into to her to make her feel so sleepy, but realized that she really didn't care much, her tummy was full and she just wanted to sleep. The last image in Drusilla's mind before she blacked out was of the boy's face that had captured her, the boy with the golden blonde hair like dirty sunshine. 

A/N: Please review!


	3. chapter 3

**Dirty Sunshine**

**Chapter 3**

When Drusilla came out of her drug induced slumber she noticed that there was light all around her and for one terrifying moment thought she was on the sun until she opened her eyes fully and realized she was in a cell, her previous night's capture coming back to her. 

She sat up slowly and looked around, her eyes used to darkness slowly adjusting to the harsh iridescent light flooding her cell and everyone other one that she could see. 

Dru stood up and brushed off her skirt with as much dignity as she could muster being a creature in a cage…a lab specimen. She picked up Miss Edith and sat in the corner waiting for something to happen. Surely her William would come soon to get her; he must have noticed her absence and realized something was wrong. 

Dru's stomach grumbled and she was pleasantly surprised to see a bag of blood drop from the ceiling of her cell, landing a few feet from her with a plop. Dru picked it up hungrily, pushing aside her disdain for drinking her meal out of a bag. As her fangs tore the plastic easily and the ruby red liquid filled her mouth she knew something was wrong with it, it was drugged. Drusilla didn't like to be drugged much, she didn't know what was happening around her then, she didn't like the loss of control, or the fact that someone was torturing her beside her beloved Sire or Grandsire. 

Dru drank only enough blood to stop her stomach from rumbling and set it aside, resolving that that was the last meal she'd take from them…who ever these people were. She's find her own food. This place was infested with humans, it's shan't be too hard to get a decent meal. 

"What do they want Miss Edith?" she asked her doll, petting down the blonde hair confidently, Drusilla listened to her doll and nodded, "No, I won't tell them anything, I know Miss Edith, we will find a way out of here, maybe even before Will comes to rescue us"

Drusilla looked up as she saw someone approaching her cell, it was the boy with hair the color of dirty sunshine. Dru sat stiffly and locked her eyes with his, waiting to see what he'd do. 

The boy clicked a button on the side of her cell that acted as an intercom; an instant later Drusilla heard his voice being filtered into her cell. "Hello, Drusilla" he said calmly. 

Her face remained impassive as she replied calmly, "We I get out of here William and I will rip your throat out and bathe in your blood"

The boy didn't even flinch he just ignored the comment and continued talking, "I see you didn't eat all of your dinner, if you're hungry then drink up, you won't get another meal until tomorrow night"

Drusilla didn't answer at first before saying, "I won't drink spiked blood…spike, spike, spike, where is my Spike?"

Riley raised an eyebrow, "You know hostile 17?" he asked and then nodded, "Of course you would, all of you travel in packs"

Drusilla smiled, letting her fangs slip over her lips as she did so with out vamping out the rest of her face, she had incredible control of her evil gift and used it well, to her advantage. "Clever boy" she replied, "But you have a lot to learn, Riley"

He flinched at the sound of his name and Drusilla smiled even wider, letting her fangs slip back into her gums and looking serenely at him, "Yes duckling, I know your name. I know everything about you, the stars speak to me, they tell me your secrets"

"Then tell me about myself, duckling" he replied, imitating her with the last part, with a boyish grin of his own, his eyes challenging her, it was obvious he didn't believe her. He'd heard of the crazy vampire with the haunted eyes before, and while he wasn't allowed to converse with the hostels' he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. 

Drusilla fixed her eyes on his, "Your name is Riley Finn, you were born in Iowa, on a farm, you wish you were there now. Your nickname is farm boy and it makes you cross to be called that. The blonde slayer dumped you and broke your little heart, and you're afraid…afraid this place….the Initiative is holding secrets that even you can't comprehend. You live by the book, never break rules and when others do it scares you, you want things to be simple but they aren't." Drusilla smiled tauntingly at him, "Silly boy, the world isn't as it seems"

Riley's mouth dropped open at her dead on description of him, it blew him away, it was as if she's looked into his soul, "Well, I know a lot about you too" he said, trying to cover up his obvious surprise, "I k-know your name is Drusilla and you're insane" he glared at her, "Dangerous and insane" 

Drusilla feigned surprise and then mimicked his surprised stutter, "You k-know all that about little ole me?" she asked, nibbling on her lower lip contemplatively, "You're an amusing boy with sunshine in your hair" she told him, but I'm bored of you now, go away and come visit me later" she said yawning boredly.

"You can't tell me what to do" Riley replied indignantly. 

Drusilla shrugged, "I'm a princess, William told me so, and I can do anything I like"

Riley was about to fire back with a biting comment when he heard his name being called sharply behind him. 

"Finn!" 

He whirled around and came face to face with Professor Walsh's unsmiling eyes. "Professor Walsh" he exclaimed straitening up. 

Raising an eyebrow Walsh looked him up and down and then barked, "At ease Agent Finn. What are you doing talking to a hostile without permission?"

"I just thought that we could learn more about vampires by speaking to them, learning their traits" he explained sheepishly. 

"Oh? And what have you learned that's important enough to go above your rank and interact with the hostile with out permission?" Professor Wash asked critically. 

"Well…" Riley trailed off, casting a sidelong glance at Drusilla before answering, "Her name's Drusilla and she knows hostile 17"

"Is that it, Finn?"

"No, she, um, has…she's very sarcastic and clever" he finished lamely. 

"Get back to your post Finn, and don't make me speak to you about interacting with hostels again" Walsh told him sharply, "Also, confiscate the doll, hostels aren't allowed to keep their possessions, or have you forgotten all the rules now?"

"No ma'am" Riley answered quickly, "It was just a lapse in judgment, I won't let it happen again" he replied quickly. 

"See to it that you don't" Walsh snapped before walking away. 

Riley let out a sigh of relief when Wash had gone and leaned against the glass containment cell, noticing that the vampiress with regarding him with interest. 

"Give me your doll" he snapped through the intercom, "Slide it to the door"

Drusilla ignored him and said, "You know I have powers" she glanced down at her doll, "Miss Edith told me so and she wonders why you didn't tell your Sire about them"

"She's not my Sire, she's my superior, theirs a difference" he muttered and then said quietly, "I don't know, I just…I don't know. She doesn't need to know" he replied wondering why in the world he'd acted the way he had and even more why he was still talking with the vampire. 

"I'm going to open your cell to get your doll, I need to know that you're not going to try to escape" Riley told her, "Give me your word"

"The word of a vampire means something to you?" Dru questioned, combing her fingers through Miss Edith's hair, "You know I'd just as soon kill you as speak to you"

Riley sighed and opened the cell door, very much taking his life in his hands, not knowing if the vampiress would try to rush him as she had the night before, but to his surprise she stayed sitting, cooing to her doll, not even looking up at him. 

Riley closed the door behind him and walked over to her slowly as if approaching at skittish animal. He sat down slowly next to her and reached for her doll. 

Drusilla pulled it away and uttered a low guttural growl at him, "No, Miss Edith doesn't like you much, she's cross with you for trying to take her from her mummy" Dru told him. 

"It's Walsh's orders" Riley replied, "Just give me your doll"

"She has a name" Dru replied

"Okay, fine. Can I have Miss Edith?" Riley asked, "Now, before Walsh comes back and sees me in the cell with you"

Drusilla shook her head, "No, no, no" she said softly, and cradled Miss Edith in her arms singing softly to her, "Jump and catch, jump and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch"

"Drusilla" Riley said softly and before he had a second to think he reached out to touch her hand which was fluttering at her side anxiously. To his surprise Dru's small fingers curled around his gently and her hand lay still in his. 

Dru's eyes met Riley's again and she smiled faintly, "Pretty boy" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, "My William was pretty once too, he was kind and good, but he's gone now, he won't hurt me now, not even just a little bit" she said softly wiping her eyes and setting Miss Edith aside as she untangled her hand from Riley's and set them in her lap primly. 

Her words didn't make sense to him, but they were poetry and her voice haunting, and Riley found that all he wanted at that moment was to dry he tears. How could she be a vampire? A bloodthirsty animal? This perfect thing, she was like an angel, how could she be anything less of one?

"I need to leave" Riley said, standing up and stumbling a bit, "You can keep Miss Edith, but hide her if someone walks by or Walsh'll be furious with me" he said hurriedly punching in the code on the key pad and slipping out of the cell, shutting it behind him and rushing back to his post in the Initiative control room. 

Forrest looked up as Riley entered with a bemused grin on his face, "What happened to you, Finn?" he asked, "Did you get back together with Buffy?"

Riley shook his head, surprised, "No, why?"

"Because you look all dopey and lovesick" Forrest replied with a chuckle, "Something must have happed to you, Iowa" he said with a grin. 

Riley paled, the horrifying realization crossing him, he'd enjoyed talking to the vampiress, and he was wishing he was still with her now. Riley shook his head forcefully as if to clear his thoughts from it. "Less talk Forrest, let's get to work" he said gruffly as he suited up for patrol, the fallen angel's name still floating about in his head like exquisite agony. 

A/N: Please review!


	4. chapter 4

Dirty Sunshine

Chapter 4

To Riley's surprise he actually found himself nervous to visit the vampire with the haunting eyes the next day. He scanned the long cell-like room for Walsh before he walked up to Dru's cell. 

She looked up, as if she sensed his precaution before he even made a sound and smiled slightly before looking back down at Miss Edith and continued talking to her; dipping her finger in the blood bag that was her meal and painting it on Miss Edith's lips with the tip of her nail. 

Riley checked for Walsh again before opening Dru's cell and walking in, shutting the door behind him and walking over to her, sitting down silently, watching her a moment before asking quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Feeding Miss Edith" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I won't drink the drugged blood, but it doesn't harm Miss Edith and she was getting quite hungry. She's cross with me for getting us here, but it wasn't my fault, was it?" Dru asked, setting the blood bag aside and wiped her crimson stained finger on the skirt of her long dress. 

"No, it wasn't you fault" Riley found himself answering, before shaking his head, "Wait, yes, yes it was. You sent a man to the hospital and you've killed countless others before him, you're a cruel blood thirsty animal" Riley told her, "An evil thing"

Drusilla giggled softy, "Silly boy with the sunshine hair" she replied, "You're fond of me, you only taunt me to make it not seem so" she replied, "But you're here, with me and Miss Edith, holding my hand and grinning like a bashful school boy" 

Riley tugged his hand out of her grasp and crossed his arms, "I'm studying you, don't mistake scientific observation for infatuation, vampire" he hissed and followed his harsh words immediately with an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just…this is hard for me, I don't know how to act around you"

Dru shook her head, "Don't act, just be" she said, "If you feel like screaming then scream, or talk to the stars, dance to music in your head, it doesn't matter-" Drusilla paused and looked over at Miss Edith who was laying on the floor a few feet away from her. "Miss Edith, be quiet! I'm trying to talk to the boy…" Dru cradled Miss Edith in her arms, "Oh all right Miss Edith" she said and turned to Riley, "She wants me to sing her to sleep" she told Riley, rocking Miss Edith. "Jump and catch, jump and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch" 

She set Miss Edith down gently and turned back to Riley, "Miss Edith can be so demanding sometimes" she muttered. 

Riley smiled at her and pattered her hand, realizing that she really was completely out of her mind. But her words were poetic and her thoughts deep, it was almost comfort to Riley that she wasn't all there, she said and did things he never would have considered and it was refreshing, she didn't follow any rules, just made up her own.

"I want to see the stars, there aren't windows in here" Drusilla said looking up with a frown on her face. 

Riley frowned too, "You're not missing much, they've always been there and they always will be" he replied with a shrug, "Just like the sun and the moon and everything else"

"I haven't seen a sunrise in over a hundred years" Drusilla whispered and patted Riley's arm once she saw the pity in his eyes for her, "No worries, poppet" she told him, "It's the sorrow of unlife, but no worries. The air around us is thick with stress enough for the both of us"

Riley nodded and pulled her into his lap, noticing how thin and frail she seemed, "Are you hungry?" he asked. 

Dru nodded, "My stomach's all rumbly, but I won't drink the poison blood"

Riley nodded, brushing a lock of brown hair from Drusilla's eyes, "I'm full of blood" he replied, "You can drink…just a little bit" he said, putting his index finger to her lips. 

Drusilla's lips parted as his finger slipped into her mouth and her fangs slipped down from her gums piercing his skin and eagerly lapping up the blood that ran onto her tongue. 

Riley closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to get his mind off the fact that he had a very hungry vampire latched onto his finger and if Walsh was watching the security cameras he could get fired and kicked out of the Army as well…possibly even jailed for treason and failing to obey the rules of a superior officer. Riley felt the panic well up in him and he pulled her finger back, easing it out of Dru's mouth. 

Drusilla opened her eyes and returned to her human form, the hard ridges of her forehead smoothing out and her fangs sliding easily back up into her gums. "Your blood warms me, it whispers to me of your internal comfort and desire," Drusilla told him, licking her lips and grasping his wrist, sinking her fangs in deeply and drinking hungrily. 

"Ow, stop, Dru" Riley said, trying to pull his wrist back as he started to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. "Dru, honey, Dru ease up a little" Riley said softly, gently grabbing her jaw and pulling his wrist free as his vision swam a little. 

Dru looked up surprised and wiped her mouth, "Your blood makes me feel alive" Drusilla exclaimed in a shrill and giggly voice, "I can see the stars, Riley, I can see them!" she exclaimed, standing up and swaying to an invisible music. 

Riley smiled faintly and his head slumped to the side as he weakly tried to put pressure on his wrist wound to stop the blood. 

Drusilla spun in circles laughing before she noticed the dazed look on her boy's face and sunk down next to him, her skirts ruffling as she sat down, "Did I drink too much, poppet?" she asked, concerned. 

Riley nodded and coughed weakly, "I can't stop the bleeding…it won't stop" he said weakly. 

"Shh, sunshine, mummy's here. I'll talk care of my golden haired one" she cooed to him, feeling his forehead and pushing on his shoulder to get him to lay down, "My William was in a wheelchair for a bit of time and I tended to him…I can be a very good mummy" Drusilla told him, tearing a piece of cloth from her skirt and wrapping it around his wrist tightly to stop the bleeding, then kissing him on the forehead. "Sleep, my pretty boy, just sleep" she told him, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him as he closed his eyes obediently. 

Dru didn't question her feelings for him, she just felt. Her William had left her and she was ready to sire another. Riley awoke new feelings in her; it made her want to drink her blood from a bag just to make him proud. She wanted him to be her new master, she wanted him to hurt her, but it intrigued her even more that he was so gentle. Angelus had brought her to the edge of her sanity, and William tortured her while she was there, but Riley would never dream of hurting her, he just wanted to make her pain go away. Drusilla didn't know how she felt about that; she'd never met anyone like him before. 

When Riley awoke he felt much more clear headed and noticed that Dru had curled up next to him, looking very child-like as she slept. 

Riley looked around and realized the lights have been shut off…it must have been morning; they turned the lights off in the day hours when the animals slept. 

"Shit" Riley muttered sitting up, "Walsh is going to kill me" he gently shook Drusilla. "Dru, honey…Dru, angel, wake up" she didn't stir, and Riley shook her again, "Wake up princess"

Drusilla opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him, "My William called me princess" she said sitting up, "How are you feeling, sunshine?"

"Better" Riley replied, "But I have to go, I shouldn't have stayed this long, I'll come tomorrow night if I can" he promised and stood up, about to walk away, noticing Drusilla's round child-like eyes staring at him solemnly. 

Riley rushed back to her, gripped her firmly around the waist and pulling her to him, kissing her, before stumbling out the door.

A/N: If you're reading this, please review! I'm considering stopping this fic if I don't start to get more reviews, so if you want to see more of this then review it. Thank you.  


End file.
